Lokes Drugs Cat 'Nip
by Chichi4mangaHero
Summary: Lucy gets a surprise when Loke comes to visit and she finds Cat Nip making him get high on these so called 'Drugs'. So here will be no birthday fish for Natsu then.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hi everyone this is my first Fairy Tail LokexLucy story and was inspired by Rhov and That Punk Rock Chick please don't be offended if I use some of your ideas xD

Loved your story's by the way please review and I accept criticism.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or this couple would be together for sure and I'll adopted the kitty x3

Lokes Drugs (Cat 'Nip)

Lucy Heartfilia a young member of the famous Fairy Tail was on her way home when something came into her mind 'right I need to get Natsu his birthday present' she thought while walking along the river balancing herself as usual "hey miss that's dangerous be careful!" a moan on his little boat shouted "I know thanks" she mumbled concentrating on her balance "pun pun" a little snowman like dog one of her stellar key spirits said running alongside her "I'm fine plue but what should I get Natsu?" she asked plue deep in thought "pun" it said jumping around a stall which help expensive meats and fish "hey plue don't bother the man" she said picking him up "It's ok miss could I be of assistance ?" the old man with grey hair asked "no I'm just thinking of what to get my friend" she said happily "Oh, then this is perfect what about some big tuna half price for a princess like you" the man smiled handing her one in a bag "em... sure why not he likes my cooking" she replied handing him some money "PUN!" plue shouted "ok bye" she said to the man walking back home it was night and the street lights were her only source of light "ok plue I need you to go I'll see you later" she said walking up to her apartment "pun" plue said waving good bye and disappearing within a poof. 'Now to the meal' she said to herself putting away her blue jacked and shoes walking up to her kitchen counter.

"Let's cook!" she laughed to herself getting out a pan form a bottom draw bending over would be bad but she is in her house and no-one else so here so who cares she thought."Nice view" someone behind her said with a slight flirty voice "oh hey stop it!" she screamed getting up pulling down her mini skirt with a red face "why it was nice" the man giggled sitting down in the table beside her "leave Loke I didn't call you remember" she hissed getting out some herbs and spiced near his head "but our love so kind will never separate me form you" he cried "don't give me that" she growled shaking some slat onto the fish "oh my favourite is it for me?" he asked bending over to sniff it "no it's Natsus birthday today and he will be coming in an hour remember" she said now angry that one of her guild members could forget "right that idiot" he said getting off the table now standing beside Lucy "hey what are you doing ?" she screeched as he reached for the spices "helping what does it look like?" he asked sarcastically "hmf" she muffled "I can cook better than you my princess I'm thousands of years older remember" he said now getting out some herbs rubbing it onto the fish. "Ri..ght" she said getting out some salad leafs "can I have some of that" Loke screeched reaching for it with shining eyes "why it's just salad" she said with a frown "I want swam gween stuffy" he howled rubbing his hair against her neck "hey stop that tickles what

wrong with you Loke" she said backing away "oh no it's...it's" she stuttered "cwat nip meaw" he said cutting her off. "Damn Loke get a hold of yourself she screeched as he was now on the floor rolling around on his back "gween thingys smells nwice" he meaowd hugging Lucys legs "STOP!" she screamed trying to get free of his grip "Lucys lwegs feel nice" he purred sending vibrations up her spine "ahh god dam it I need to stop Lucy close all the curtains and doors don't let me out whatever I say" Loke said running around franticly "why ..why are you so drugged on cat nip?" Lucy asked confused "because I'm a cat/lion there like drugs to me oh..no" he suddenly stopped staring at Lucys fingers "Loke?" she asked "GWEEN" he screeched jumping on-top of Lucy trying to get the cat nip "No Loke down sit!" she shouted and with surprise he sat in front of her cross legged like a dog almost "wow I guess this has it's good sides" Lucy said putting she cat nip back into the fridge "noooo!" Loke meowed trying to reach the 'drug' "NO Loke you don't need that here have this" she had an ideas reaching for the fish she dangled it from her hand in front of his face "f..fwish" he screech d with joy "sure is do you want it kitty?" she asked smiling "yeah!" he purred putting his head on her shoulder from behind "then behave get down and listen" Lucy said getting red "Lucys the boss" he said sitting back down but this time on the couch 'I wonder where that came from' she asked herself lucking at the cat nip before closing the fridge sitting down beside Loke "fwish i want fish" he purred curling in a little ball beside Lucy "awww CUTE!" she screeched rubbing his ginger/strawberry blond hair with her and "meow" he said once more leaning into her touch purring "KAWAIII!" she screamed rubbing faster " aww Luwcy that's sore" he cried "oh sorry I got carried away" she said as a sweat dropped she scratched behind his ear slowly petting him he purred and she just smiled down at him "soo cute" she sighed , Loke got up rubbing his eyes like he had cat paws "can I have yummy fwish now" he yawned she nodded and handed it to him "thanks Lucy , Loke loves yow" he screeched slinging down the fish with only 3 bites "hmmm yummy good night" he yawned ' 'hmm why not he's drugged ' she thought reaching out giving him a hug smiling "Lucys nwice today "he purred "sleep kitty" she purred back she let go and he rested is head on her lap purring away as she petted his head. "No fish for Natsu then" she giggled "Lewcy.." Loke purred beside her "hmm?" she asked facing him again "sleep" was his only word giving her the cutest cat eyes ever "OHHH CUTE!" she exclaimed lying down beside him petting him harder "meow" he purred putting his head on top of hers she bushed but smiled "good night my drugged little Leo" she smiled falling asleep "gwood night my little yummy Lucy" he purred back putting a hand on top of hers before also falling away in a kitty slumber.

To be continued...

Right that was quiet hard but fun hope you liked it, please comment so I know if to make another chapter or not :3


	2. Chapter 2 Trouble

Right I decided to update as I saw all your awesome reviews xD Thanks for that ;3

Now I'm a bit rusty so bear with me, I haven't written in a long time ..sorry for that I just don't have a Pc or laptop and have to use my brothers ._. So I hope you enjoy ^_^ I'm kind of basing the cat behaviour on my cat and Loke put together if that makes any sense.

Chapter 2

Lucy woke up rubbing her sleepy eyes as she noticed that she was still lying on her looked up to find Loke sitting staring at her in amazement, "What the!" She looked around seeing the curtains ripped, the couch half chewed, fridge ripped open and most of the meat gone, and her bed was full of scratches and ripped up paper.

"Loke was that you?" She asked looking back at Lokes cute eyes as the sparked up at her with innocence.

"Noooow.." Loke meowed back ,not looking her in the eyes. "LOKE!" she warned.

"I'm sawry Lucy ,I was board and wanted to play ,you were to cute sleeping there so...I took drastic measures and made use of what you have" He smiled at her.

As anger built up inside her ,her face went red and a vain popped put her forehead as she clenched her fists, "Loke you idiot why would you do that, all my stuff is ruined and why aren't you of the cat nip jet!" She jelled in anger as Loke literally shrunk into the couch with fear.

"Sawe?" he said holding up a bunch of cat nip, "I fwauned some more under your bed." He said with fear.

"Oh god, that's just great now I have to put up with you all day" She sighed and shook her head. Loke looked like he was about to cry as he pawed his face cutely rubbing his right eye.

"It's fine, sorry I shouted at you and you aren't a bad kitty" Lucy said smiling as she wiped away a single tear and started getting up.

"Yea! Me and Lucy alone, ALL DAY!" Loke cheered jumping around like a 2 year old in a sweetie shop.

"Clamn down and help me tidy up" she said with a huff suddenly the clothes she just picked up were snapped out of her hands and she turned to see Loke in an apron , with a shiny clean room

Lucy's face- o.O "wow" was all she could say as she sat down on a nearby chair in shock. "There now can we play?" Loke asked with excitement. "I guess being a 100 year old spirit has its advantages" Lucy joked. "OK" let's play she said as she grabbed a bit of string.

"Ohhhh" Loke said staring up at it as Lucy held it high and he was in a crouch, like a cat he pounced up wards nearly snatching it out of Lucy's hands.

"Wow Tiger" she said in amazement as he tried again but failed.

He stared up at it once more with more concentration and determination, and with a jump he swiped it out her hands but not measuring his fell he fell straight onto Lucy's arms .

"Ouch" Lucy hissed trying to get up, but with Loke now on top of her out turned out to be a challenge. "Loke please get off" she said blushing.

"Sawe" he said looking down at her, he was about to move when he had a batter idea and quickly turned around to lye his head and back onto her stomach, purring and rubbing her with his oft head.

"owww Loke" she cried as she struggled underneath him, but decided to give up and just relax petting his fluffy mane instead.

Can I have some fwish Lucy" He asked looking up at her, she huffed "I guess so but you have to lay of the drugs" She answered back.

"ok" he smiled getting up and helping Lucy to her feet. "I guess this will be a long day...and night" Lucy thought as they headed out for even , more trouble...

Short I know, Sorry just need some inspiration ^^

Next one will be longer Promise .

Please review and tell me what you thought, or if you have any ideas do tell me.

Thank you


	3. Chapter 3 Shopping trip

I'm back :D Sorry again for not updating sooner :) Just with school and stuff I don't have much time, I hope you can forgive me. THANK YOU ALL FOR THE INSPIRING REVIEWS xD And I will base this chapter on an idea that a great reviewer has suggested with some little twists I hope you like it please R&R 3

Chapter 3

The day was tiring and the night was long as Loke woke her up at least 10 times to ask for; food,water and pets as he supposedly had nightmares. But as morning arrived Lucy felt glad that she had no were to go as Natsu and the rest of her team were on an escort mission to protect some rich snob that Lucy didn't want to know about, so she stayed home to look after the what seemed still drugged Loke as he laid snoring and curled up next to her sleeping like a child.

She sighed getting up as she rubbed her eyes,they felt heavy and burned the longer she tried to keep them open, as she was about to step away from her bed a hand grabbed her leg in a vice grip, she looked down to see Loke looking up at her with the most cutest face ever seen, as his eyes reflected the morning sunlight they sparkled up at her pleadingly.

"No Loke I need to get up and buy some food, my fridge looks like I haven't eaten in months" Lucy groaned as she pulled away and patted him on the head with sympathy.

"Ok Lucy, then I'll come with you" Loke smiled as he jumped up nearly knocking her over, "sworry" he said as he rubbed the back of his neck and looked at Lucy who was straightening herself up from the stumble.

"Yeah, yeah" Go get changed you stink, your definitely having a shower after dinner, even if I have to drag you there" she said waving her hand in front of her nose like she was waving away the stanch of the fish smelling Loke who was looking at innocently.

"But Lucy.." he stopped looking down in shame "I hate water,especially showers and baths" he whispered looking up through his eye lashes.

"Fine, you'll hopefully be back to normal by that time anyway, and if not I'll stick you in the bath" she huffed as she walked to the bathroom.

Loke followed her but nearly lost his nose as she slammed the wooden door in his face. "Don't even think about it" she shouted from the room as she put on the shower and turned it on hot.

"I'll be out in 15 minuets promise you'll stay and don't cause any trouble" she said stopping to listen to his answe"ok Lewcy" he purred back as he sat on the floor with a plop waiting patiently for his master.

10 minuets later...

"You done Lewcy?" Loke asked as he rocked from side to side waiting, "One sec" she answered back, a minuet later she exited the bathroom fully clothes, try but her hair was still a little damp.

"YEAH, let's go shopping!" Loke roared like a hyperactive child.

"Calm down, and try not to scare anyone especially little children" she huffed massaging the bridge of her nose in worry. Loke looked at her in worry before coming up to her and rubbing his hair on her arm while purring.

"Thanks kitty" she giggled petting his head before grabbing her bad and heading out the door. "Wait for me!" he screeched after her banging the door afterwards only to be rewarded with a scowl from Lucy to try to not break the door next time.

On the way to the market she had a close eye on Loke as he walked beside her glancing at fish stalls and toys once in a while, she even had to pull him away from a cat toy shop as he tried taking them all. "Sorry" she said with embarrassment as she dragged him away from a women that was wearing a feather on her head that Loke tried to play with.

"Stop running away Loke,I might lose you and I don't want you or me to end up in more trouble" she sighed looking to her left, but he was gone "Loke?!" ..."LOKE!" she screamed looking around for him frantically, she searched and searched for at least an hour before finally hearing him giggle behind a hedge.

"Loke?" she asked as she saw him sliding down a metal slide laughing as little children chased after him probably playing tag. "Oh, Loke you're so much trouble" she sighed as she laughed at how stupid he looked, a grown up man being chased around by a horde of children which looked to increase as 3 more children joined in the chase.

"Lucy!" he suddenly shouted running towards her with worry in his eyes, she looked at him questioningly before sidestepping as he was about to tackle-hug her to the ground but fell flat on his face. "This is your own mess to get yourself out of it" she said closing her eyes looking like a wise old man.

"But Lewcy there gonna kill me!" he screeched back as not about 16 children were giggling and chasing after him, he ran and ran then finally spotted an opportunity as he leaped on to a big tree beside a park bench.

He sat there perched like a frightened cat, almost hissing at the still laughing children who couldn't reach him. He glanced at Lucy who sighed and slowly made her way over to him, "Fine, but you owe me" she said giving him a cold glare before standing on the bench and turned towards the children.

"Ok everyone listen up, my friend here has to go home now, so we need a new victim to chase who wants to be it?" She announced looking around to see some hands shooting up and heard some groans others. "ok you run" she pointed at an older child who ran off. "Ok ready everyone?!" she asked.

"YES!" they answered back.

"Ok, three, two, one...GO!" she shouted with one hand raised, they ran of chasing the chosen kid with laughter.

"Thank you,thank you, thank you Lewcy you saved me!" Loke shouted as he tachled her from his spot on the tree to only accedently shove her and himself into a big pudle of mud.

"Oww look what you've done now!" she groaned getting up,as she tred to wype away the mud from her face only making it worse. She looked at Loke and his pleeding, sorry face, sh giggled seing the state of him, he was coverd with mud and dirt even some leaves stuck out from his lion like hair.

"What is wrong Lewcy?" Loke asked tipping his head to the side like a cute innocent kitten. "Nothing lets go home, you worried me to death" she said shaking her head. "Sworry Lewcy" he said lifting her had to rub his cheek to it. "Aww its alright" she smiled blushing a little".

Actually we have one more stop" she smiled dragging him after her.

"Were are we going?" he asked trotting after her, we are going to buy you some swim wear, im not helping you wash while your naked" she stated turning around. "Here hold this and wait here". She said handing him 2 grocery bags and heading into the shop.

He waited glancing after her as she paid and walked out. "Done I'll show you them once we get home" she said walking off, he stood there day dreaming about fish before hurrying after her with the 2 bags on either side of his arms.

As they arrived home Loke sat down watching Lucy put away the freshly brought food, he rocked from side to side as his hands supported his head in a lying position.

"So what do you think?" she asked as she pulled out a pair of sandy coloured swimming trunks showing him them with a smile, they were sandy brown with a white Hawaiian flower design.

"I got them because I thought they matches your hair...and eyes" she said looking at the floor blushing.

"I love them!" he said as he rubbed his head on to her hands purring. "Good, ok stay here" she commanded, he nodded sitting down like a cat with anticipation, and if he had a tail it would be wagging right now.

His face fell a little as Lucy appeared from the bath room with 2 sets of bath gel stuff he didn't know he never had it in his house...he bathed in a specially made river. "Which one do you want to smell like?" she asked "Honey sweet, or Fruit salad?"

He tought before answering "Honey" with a smile, she nodded and walked off to prepare the bath.

"Ok get changed I'll wait in the bathroom for you" she said throwing him the trunks.

Lucy waited, putting of the hot tap she added some cold before turning around to see Loke in his new sandy trunks standing at the door awkwardly, she blushed staring at his exposed toned chest. "I'm not sure about this Lucy" he said looking back and forth in worry.

"It's gonna be fine look, test the water" she said smiling at him as he walked up.

He stared at the bath water in horror leaning down sniffing the bubbles, she choked breathing some in by accident, Lucy giggled beside him as he slowly poked the water but jumped back as soon as his finger came into contact with it.  
>He cradled his hand like its been burned, and stared at the water in shock. "It's too hot" he stated looking at the smiling Lucy.<p>

"It's just because your colder than the water you'll get used to it" she said pulling him down towards her as she splashed a little water onto his hand. He flinched but let her grabbing onto her into her shoulder with his free hand.

"Ok now step in slowly" she said standing and pulling him up with her.

"Only if you come with me" he said facing her with fear, she sighed discarding her clothes to reveal a white bikini under it, it had a purple flower on the bottom half corner.

"When did you?" he asked astonished, "I knew you wouldn't go in yourself she huffed stepping in slowly, she bent over her face reaching his hips as she splashed some water on to her arms and legs.

Loke blushed watching her in front of him before collecting all his courage and stepping in slowly beside her.

"Now slowly sit down" she said slowly holding his shoulders as she pushed him down with her, he griminced and sprung back up as soon as his knees touched the water.

"NO,no" he said ready to jump out but Lucy quickly held his shoulders again shoving him down and then when he sat down in shock she hugged him, he froze in fear but slowly relaxed when he used the spunge to clean his back while hugging him.

"Thank you Luwcy" he smiled hugging her back, she nodded letting go and handing him the spunge and pointing at her back. They cleaned each other before long, Loke began to splash Lucy attacking her as she fought back.

"HEY!" she screeched as he splashed her with both hands and she fell out onto the floor. "Watch it" she said rubbing her back.

He smiled jumping on top of her and rolled over to his side as they laughed. "That was fun" she said facing him as they lay on the now soaked floor together.

She gasped when loke turned whispering in her ear, "You know, I was back to normal since we started splashing each other" He grinned giving her a quick peck on the cheek before hurrying out to hide in her closet, or just any closet would be fine.

3...2...1.."LOKEEEE!" she shouted chasing after him and throwing random items at him as her face boiled with anger. "Sorry, I couldn't resist you" he said back as he dodged another shoe thrown at his head.

"I'm gonna kill you!" she shouted storming after him.

To be continued...

This was quite a long chapter to write I hope you liked it, and thank you for the support.

I accept suggestions and ideas, and I will try to update as soon as I have some ideas.

R&R :3


	4. Chapter 4 Not again

So here's the final chapter of this story x3 finally.

I am so sorry it took me so long, I did want to finish it I just had no inspiration or ideas. :/ I hope you still enjoyed it so here is a small chapter to end it please R&R

Disclaimer: None of the Fairy Tail characters or story belong to me, except this lil fic.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4 - Not again<span>

It had been several days before Lucy came across the battered, beaten Lion again. After having caught and thrown him out of her house, the mage spend the rest of her week inside with her doors locked and her room finally clean. "That stupid cat" she grumbled for the fiftieth time that week, still angry at him for having used her care for who knows how long. Suddenly hearing a quiet knock on the door, she turned and glared at it.

Of course Natsu and Ereza had came to her door before, others tried too but she told them to leave her alone until next week. And seeing as her voice was laced with anger, they didn't dare to argue and backed away. So when this person knocked, she was surprised they dares to.

Sighing, Lucy dropped the pile of clothing she was holding and shuffled to the door, slowly opening it to peer out to the streets.

Nothing, there was no one. Raising her eyes brows she looked around "Is this someone's idea of a joke?!" furious, she was just about to slam the door shut before a foot caught it and stopped her from doing so.

"Huh?" glancing down, a small push made the blonde stumble back, revealing none other than Loke at the door, grinning and formal as ever.

"What do you want here?!" seeing his injuries healed, Lucy crossed her arms giving him the darkest death stare she could muster.

"I came to apologise, I didn't know I offended you so much Lucy I-"cutting him off with a raise of her hand, she shook her hand.

"Save it" the celestial wizard turned away and headed to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of water and cool her raging thoughts. How dare he.

With a sigh, Loke followed her "Lucy, I didn't mean to hurt you, it was a joke nothing more" he tried to explain, waving his hands around in frantic motions.

"Well, I sacrificed two missions for you, and a lot of bother. All I got in return is you using me even after you were okay, why would you do that?!" She spat and took a big gulp of the cooling liquid in her glass.

"Lucy…" Frowning, Loke shook his head and took a step closer, making her look up due to his height. "That's not because I wasn't thankful because I was"

His voice, was it always this low, calming? Shaking her head, Lucy kept her composure and glare sharp.

"It's because you took such good care of me, it was the most care I've ever received. So I didn't want it to end, I'm sorry if I seriously offended you" he smiled, pushing up his glasses before gently touching her red cheeks. "Forgive me?"

Rolling her eyes, she could see his point. It wasn't like he seriously hurt her in anyway "fine…" pouting, she blushed at his sudden close less and looked away. A small shiver ran through her, if it was because of the open freezer or his breath, she couldn't tell.

"Then hope you can forgive me for this…" slowly closing his eyes, the spirit leaned closer his lips barely brushing her stunned pair before his eyes snapped open and he pulled way in shock.

"What-"

"Lucy…is that…?" Confused, she turned her head around to what he was looking at, and there it lay, the cat nip she had stored out of his reach. Melted and bare, since her freezer had apparently risen in temperature.

"Not again"

* * *

><p>Oh damn, cliff hanger xD The rest is up to your imagination guys ;) I hope you enjoyed it, LokexLucy shippers unite!<p> 


End file.
